gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Line
"End of the Line", retitled "Episode 6", is the sixth and final episode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Season One. Summary After being bitten by Mangle, Manny Lane's life hangs in the balance while Samantha Lane and Roxy Lane try to convince the animatronics to help them save Manny's life. Jeremy Fitzgerald gets hunted by Mangle and is taken somewhere only Golden Freddy knows of. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Jeremy Fitzgerald's Choices Mangle Killer: Who killed Mangle? *You killed her - 55% *Freddy killed her - 35% *Roxy Lane killed her - 10% Mentor: Last words to Mike Schmidt? *Said "Always be cautious" - 50% *Said "Good Luck" - 30% *Said "Protect Samantha" - 10% *Said "Let others fear you" - 10% Samantha Lane's Choices Manny: What happened to him? *Let him become an animatronic - 64% *Let him die peacefully - 36% Forgive: Forgave Foxy? *Forgave him - 90% *Yelled at him - 10% Gift: Let Foxy hug Roxy Lane? *Let him - 81% *Refused to let him hug her - 19% Credits *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Samantha Lane *Manny Lane *Roxy Lane *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *The Puppet *Gamer Boy *Emily Lucius *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *Mangle *Toy Freddy (Determinant) *Alexandra (Determinant) *Dexter *Celia (Determinant) *Michelle Schmidt (Determinant) *Mike Schmidt *Mr. Faz *Golden Freddy *Dean *Mika *Jackson (Determinant) *Danielle *Purple Guy Impacts from previous choices "First Night" *Michelle appears in this episode if Freddy was shot. *Freddy has bullet holes in his chest if he was shot. *Mangle has only one arm if she was shot. *Celia will have a bit mark on her hip if Freddy was shot. *Celia will only have a scratch on her arm if she was saved from Mangle. "Five Children" *Alexandra appears in this episode if she was saved. *Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl helps Samantha with Manny if they were befriended. *Balloon Boy will do nothing to save Manny's life if he wasn't befriended. *Purple Guy tells Jeremy that he can't have any witnesses if he went to the backroom with Benjamin. "Pirate's Cove" *Foxy and Samantha will talk about playing more of Foxy's "games" if she played it. "Lost Souls" *Celia appears in this episode if Jeremy gave her pills. *Toy Freddy appears if he was spared. *Samantha will tell herself to remain calm if she lost her temper with Carly. *Samantha gives Manny pills to drink if Jeremy preserved it. *Chica will cry for Manny if he fixed her and Bonnie. *Bonnie will be the first one to mention the plan of Manny's survival if Manny fixed him and Chica. "Bite of 87" *If Dexter was knocked out, he will shoot Samantha in the shoulder. *If Dexter was left alone, he will threaten to kill Roxy. *Foxy will not leave Samantha's side if she admitted her feelings for him. *Foxy will go after Mangle if Samantha didn't admit her feelings. *Freddy will happily thank Samantha for making Foxy happy again if she admitted her feelings. *Bonnie will tell Samantha and Roxy that Manny has excellent taste in music if Manny played guitar with Bonnie. *If Jeremy saved Manny, Manny won't pass out in the beginning of the episode. *If Jeremy saved Samantha, Manny passes out in the beginning of the episode and Freddy saves the both of them from Mangle. *If Jeremy saved himself, many of the characters will call him selfish and Roxy will blame Jeremy for what happened to Samantha and Manny. Deaths *Manny Lane (Determinant) *Mangle *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl (Determinant) *Jeremy Fitzgerald Trivia *This episode has 5 deaths maximum. *Based on the choices made throughout the episode, Samantha Lane can be the only protagonist to survive the episode. Category:Episodes Category:FNAF Category:FNAF S1 Category:Season 1 Category:Finale